


So soft

by ThisWeirdo03



Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Fluff, Hair, Hair Kink, I guess that's pretty much it, I guess you could put it that way, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, XD, hair petting, hair worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get drunk and the demon starts telling his angelic husband how much he loves his hair.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	So soft

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff prompt: Hair petting
> 
> enjoy :D

In a bookshop in Soho an angel and a demon were currently finishing their fifth bottle of wine. The angel was sitting, propped against his demon husband’s chest. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and hugged him tightly savouring the little moans his angel was letting out as the slender fingers were running up and down the blonde’s soft body. 

The angel was slowly sliding lower and lower, until his head was laying on black, skinny jeans covering the demon’s thighs. Aziraphale made himself even more comfortable and looked at his husband with an incredible amount of adoration. 

„What, angel?” the demon asked in an amused tone. 

„Nothing- I mean, I just love you so much”. 

The demon smiled „I love you too” 

„You know what I adore about you? Except of everything, I mean” Crowley added and the angel giggled at these words.

„No. What is it?” the blonde’s tone was playful and curious.

„Your hair” answered simply the demon tangling his fingers in the blond curls and tugging lightly.

Aziraphale’s head was laying in Crowley’s laps and his eyelids were fluttering in pleasure as his husband’s slender fingers were massaging his skull. Crowley was playing with the soft, blond curls and Aziraphale was allowing it ( enjoying it even! ), but there was no chance anybody else could ever so much as think about touching his hair. 

„Anthony J. Crowley, are you braiding my hair?” he opened his previously closed eyes and asked in a serious voice. 

„No” the demon said quickly ('too quickly' Aziraphale thought) and turned his gaze away, but Aziraphale felt him quickly undoing something in his hair. 

„Crowley..” he chuckled lightly and let his eyelids fall again. 

„Well, there is a slight possibility, that I am...” he grinned, but Aziraphale was sure that he heard a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

„I can undo them, if you’d lik-” said the demon, already reaching to unbraid the blond, tiny braids. 

„No, it’s fine. I find it quite adorable” giggled the angel. 

The demon smiled „I just couldn’t resist it”.

„Really?” asked Aziraphale, visibly amused. 

„Yeah, your hair is so soft! It’s like this fluff on a baby lamb, you know? So soft and fluffingly fluffy, it’s like cotton candy, but way better, way more sweet.” started explaining Crowley.

„Crowley, darling, you are drunk” laughed Aziraphale, who was blushing intensively at the moment. 

„So what? It is. It surrounds your pretty face like a halo! No one can look at you and not assume that you’re a literal angel!” Crowley definitely wasn’t going to stop complimenting his sweet angel’s hair soon, not when he finally started.

Aziraphale laughed again. „Thank you, my dear boy, I must admit that your hair is positively stunning too.”

„Thanks, but your is just pure perfection, like- AAH!- So gorgeous! Angel! It’s so beautiful! Too beautiful for this whole bloody universe!” His voice was getting louder. 

„I am flattered, truly, my dearest, but I think it’s time for you to sober up or go to sleep, my dear.” 

„No, shit- sorry, angel, got carried away”. 

They stayed in silence for a few moments and then Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his lap so that the angel was sitting on him. Aziraphale giggled as Crowley started planting soft kisses and little licks all over his face paying special attention to his hair (obviously). 

Crowley’s lips were tickling the angel’s skin and the said angel was trying to playfully wriggle out of his husband’s embrace. The demon just tightened his grip around Aziraphale’s chest and pulled him even closer to his own.

„Stoooop” Aziraphale laughed and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck and he probably tried to say something else, but was interrupted by Crowley’s lips on his. 

The angel quickly melted into the kiss and when they parted the demon rested his chin on his counterpart’s head and started nuzzling into the soft, blond curls again. 

„Mmm, so soft” he purred lazily and Aziraphale rolled his eyes but smiled and relaxed against his husband.

Then Crowley lifted his head a bit and took a strand of the blonde’s hair into his mouth and chewed on it, while letting out small, contented hums. 

„They also taste good!” he was visibly excited. 

„Y-Yo-You Wiley serpent!” Aziraphale was outraged.

Crowley laughed and tenderly pressed his lips against the angel’s cheek now formed into a pout.

„But I’m your wiley serpent, dearest angel” he said and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are more than welcome <3


End file.
